X-Men Unlockables
by General_Tojo Your team is supported by, or allied with, the X-Men, granting you access to some of their technology and resources as well as the assistance of certain X-Men team members. XP Danger Room. You gain a version of the Danger Room holographic training gym for your headquarters, and if you spend a transition scene in the Danger Room practicing against the holographic version of a specific opponent or group of opponents, you can spend 1 PP to gain a Combat Resource of 1D8 that can be added to any roll against that enemy. XP Danger Room Combat Training. If you do not have a Combat Specialty, you add the specialty Combat Novice D6. Your team must have a Danger Room unlocked. XP Danger Room Advanced Combat Training. You step up your Combat Novice D6 to Combat Expert D8. Your team must have a Danger Room unlocked. XP Danger Room Power Control Training. You can add the Focus SFX to one of your power sets. XP Danger Room Power Creativity Training. You can add the Versatile SFX to one of your power traits. XP Image Inducer. You gain a personal image inducer, a device that projects an illusion that you are someone else. This device grants you Shapeshifting D8, with Limit: Gear and Limit: Specific Form. This device only allows you to disguise yourself as one specific form of a person or creature, determined when you acquire it. XP Transportation (Basic Blackbird). Your team has the use of a scaled down copy of the X-Men Blackbird, a supersonic jet with basic weapon systems (Flight D6, Blast D6). XP Transportation (Full Blackbird). Your team has the use of a full version of the X-Men Blackbird, decked out with advanced weapon systems, advanced sensors, and a Shi-ar Cloaking Device (Flight D8, Blast D8, Invisibility (Cloaking Device) D8). XP Cerebro. You gain the aid of one of the many X-Men telepaths (Professor X, Psylocke, Karma, Emma Frost, Rachel Summers, etc.) who is near Cerebro, and they use it to track down the precise location of a mutant. XP Telepath Assistance. You gain the aid of one of the many X-Men telepaths (Professor X, Psylocke, Karma, Emma Frost, Rachel Summers, etc.) who takes the time to help you track down a specific non-mutant character or helps you uncover another piece of crucial information. XP Telepathic Skill Download. You gain the aid of one of the many X-Men telepaths (Professor X, Psylocke, Karma, Emma Frost, Rachel Summers, etc.) who gives you the use of one Expert specialty you do not possess for a single scene by planting the knowledge in your mind temporarily. XP/10 XP Reformed Mutant. For 5 XP, the hero can unlock one mutant terrorist or criminal’s turn toward the light. Assuming the hero defeated the mutant, this makes the mutant available to play as a hero. Step up his Affiliations, make a couple of tweaks, and you’re good to go. The player who unlocks this gets the choice of who to redeem. For 10 XP, the mutant is available as a hero, plus the hero who spent the XP can bring that former mutant along as a supporting Watcher character for any one action scene before the end of the act; he’ll engage in one big battle before departing on good terms. Category:Unlockables Category:X-Men